


innocence isn't a factor

by riverripple



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, I can't say angst enough, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverripple/pseuds/riverripple
Summary: yellow doesn't want blue to leave
Relationships: Blue/Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	innocence isn't a factor

“no, blue was with me the whole time!” yellow’s voice was edged with hysteria.

“love, it’s okay,” blue interjected softly. “they need to get rid of someone, after all.”

“but it’s not fair! no one has any evidence!”

green cut in coldly. “yellow, stop crying. blue, get in the airlock.”

“no-!” yellow cried. he raced around the table and threw his arms around blue. “don’t leave me!”

“I’m sorry, my love,” blue murmured, ”but you’ll be okay without me. red can take care of you.”

“no, I won’t! I won’t l-let you go,  _ please,  _ green,”

yellow turned, looking beseechingly at the accuser. “don’t do this.”

“ _ go _ , blue.” was all they said, turning away from yellow.

yellow clung to blue’s arm, holding him by the hand.

blue bumped his helmet gently against yellow’s. “I love you.” blue said with a sad smile. he nodded to red.

red came and gently pried yellow away from blue. “I’ll miss you,” she said, looking anywhere but at him.

blue saluted with a hand and cast one fleeting, sad glance at yellow before stepping into the airlock.

yellow leaned against the window, pushing red away. tears slide silently down his face.

for hours, he sat there, watching the stars pass by.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated! come yell at me on tumblr @book-limerence


End file.
